Tohka's Pregnancy
by The New Unknown
Summary: (Updated and Changed) Two Years has past since Shido and Tohka's wedding. Now Tohka want's to have a baby, can the two handle the responsibility of having a baby.


**Author notes**

 **Hi to all you Date A Live fans, I've final finished this story.**

 **Now I like to thank a few people for their support and there opinion on my story and for your help.**

 **To the Authors that I have PM to, thank you.**

 **And to those that aren't Authors this is my response.**

 **To Guest - Thank you for your review and I'm glad my story made you really happy and I'm glad that it turned your bad day upside down with my story and that you liked every bight of it and that you get to see your favourite shipping of TohkaXShido, also thanks for the advice and I fixed the mistakes, also there's no need to say sorry for making your review longer, I like that you have a lot to say.**

 **To - I'm happy that you think my story is really good and I'll keep on going with other date a live shippings, thank you for your review.**

 **To Niotowrite - I'm glad you think it's a lovely story nonetheless and thank you for the advice about the typos and I fix it up, thank you for your review.**

 **Anyway without further to do, Let's start our Date.**

* * *

It's been two years since Shido and Tohka's wedding. As life continues for the happily married couple, they will decide on something that will change their lives forever.

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining and the birds singing and life was as normal for Shido and Tohka as they were taking a walk through the park as it was a beautiful day to relax and enjoy the sun.

They soon stopped at a park bench to rest on and enjoy the view. As they were resting, Tohka noticed a couple walking by, with their baby in it's pram, as its mother pushes it.

Tohka looked at the couple and noticed how happy they were with their child, as it made Tohka think.

"Um… Shido"

"Yes Tohka" said Shido looking at his wife.

"Well… I was thinking"

"Could we have a baby?" as she asked her question, Shido's was a little bit surprised by it.

"What?" as he checked to see if he heard Tohka right, as it caught him of guard.

"I said, could we have a baby?" repeated Tohka. As this left Shido un-able to respond as he wasn't sure what to say.

Until he thought up something to say.

"Why are you asking me a question so suddenly" asked Shido.

"Well I just noticed that couple that walked past with a baby and made me think if we can have a baby?" answered Tohka.

"Well someday we will"

"When will someday be? asked Tohka.

"When were ready" answered Shido.

"But I'm ready now" said Tohka.

"Well that's great that your ready, but do you even know where babies come from and how are they born?" asked Shido.

Soon as Shido asked her that question, she reacted with red cheeks making it clear that she knew where babies come from and how.

"Y… Yes I know where they come from and I know how, but I feel ready for that as well"

"Well you may feel ready for those things, but I'm not ready for the responsibility of being a father yet" explained Shido.

"But if we did have a baby I would mainly be looking after it while you are at work" said Tohka.

"But it's not a matter of being ready, but we would need to be financially ready as well and we only have enough to take care of ourselves" explained Shido.

"So we might never have a baby" said Tohka with a sad look on her face.

"That's not what I mean Tohka, one day we will, you just have to be patient" said Shido reassuring his wife as he holds her hands.

"Okay Shido, I'll wait"

"I promise you Tohka that one day soon we'll have a baby, but let's enjoy the present than worry about what happens in the future" said Shido.

After the couples conversation, they continued enjoying their walk together, spending every moment together.

* * *

A year has past after there conversation and life continued as normal, but something will change there lives forever.

Shido was at his job as he was working on a new game design for a upcoming game that will be released next month. As he was working he was thinking about what his friend that works with him, told him about his daughter starting her first day a pre-school and how much she has grown when she was a baby. As this made Shido think about when he has a kid, and when he sends his kid to pre-school.

* * *

Back at the Itsuka residents Tohka was busy doing the housework, but as she was cleaning she was also thinking about if Shido was ready to have a baby, but she hasn't heard from Shido if he was ready. She promised that she would wait, but she wondered how long she has to wait until Shido was ready.

It was seven o'clock at night and Tohka was about to start making dinner, until she heard the door open.

"Tohka, I'm home" called out Shido as he was able to come home on at seven, but he would need to start at five o'clock in the morning.

"Welcome home Shido" said Tohka happily as she embraced Shido.

"Hey Tohka could I talk to you before we start making dinner?" asked Shido.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Tohka.

"Well remember you said you wanted to have a baby"

"Yes, but you said you weren't ready"

"Well I've been thinking and I have decided that I'm ready." As Tohka hear those words her only reaction was:

"Really" said Tohka with a happy voice.

"Yes, since I won't to start having a family with you Tohka"

As Tohka smiled with joy from what Shido said, as her only reaction was with a kiss, but it soon turned into a passionate kiss as they pressed their lips harder and deeper as soon found it hard to keep there lips apart. When they finally moved there lips away from there intense kiss, as Tohka asked.

"Could we start doing it now?" asked Tohka her cheeks were slightly pink and her chest pressing against his, as she looked eagre to do it.

As Shido had the same look as he said.

"Yes," as they headed to their bedroom to start.

* * *

It has been three weeks after last night and Tohka was doing the housework as normal and Shido would be at work. As Tohka was dusting the areas around the house she started to feel strange, she immediately went to the bathroom to use a pregnancy test that Reine told her to use whenever she started to feel strange, after a few minutes the results showed positive that Tohka was pregnant. As she could only scream and cheer for joy as she couldn't wait to tell Shido the good news when he gets home.

It was seven o'clock and Shido was right on time as normal.

"Tohka I'm home" called out Shido.

"Shido could you come to the living room please?" called out Tohka. As this made Shido worry if something bad happened.

As he walked in seeing Tohka sitting on the lounge wait for Shido to come.

"What is it Tohka?" asked Shido as he sat next to Tohka thinking it could be bad news.

"Shido I got some good news" said Tohka with a massive smile. As this wiped Shido's worry's away.

"And what's the good news?" asked Shido.

"I'm pregnant" said Tohka as she showed him the pregnancy test showing positive.

"What, really" said Shido as he began to smile as his face showed joy.

"Where going to have a baby Shido" said Tohka.

"That's wonderful Tohka" said Shido as the couple embraced each other with happiness as they were going to be parents.

* * *

A week has past since the big news. Now the couple prepare for the things they need for when the baby comes. It was morning while Tohka was at home looking at a magazine that had baby things to choose from for the best price, while Shido was busy at work. As Tohka was browsing through the magazine she started to feel funny until she covered her mouth and ran quickly to the toilet.

"BBBWWWAAAAHHH!…"

As Tohka started vomiting as she didn't know why, as she thought that there could be something wrong with the baby.

At work when Shido was working on the video game design's, he heard his phone ring, as he answered it, he heard Tohka in a worried and panicked tone as she said many different things which he could not understand what she was saying.

"Tohka calm down, just take some deep breaths and tell me what wrong?" asked Shido, as he was worried for his wife.

"I was looking for something for our baby, then I suddenly threw up, is something wrong with the baby?" asked Tohka who was panicking and was tearing up.

When Shido listened to Tohka, he sighed, but was also relieved to be a false alarm.

"Tohka there's nothing wrong with the baby, your just experiencing morning sickness" sighed Shido.

"What's morning sickness?" asked a confused Tohka, as this made Shido realised that Tohka wasn't aware of the side effects.

"It's something that a woman experiences during pregnancy" answered Shido.

Tohka started to calm down after Shido's explanation, relieved that there was nothing wrong with the baby.

"Tohka do you know the side effects during pregnancy?" asked Shido checking if he was right.

"No" answered Tohka, as this proved he was right.

"Oh boy… um how about I give Reine a call and she'll explain it to you"

"Why can't you do it?" asked Tohka.

"Because I won't be home until late and I don't want you to be worried"

"Okay Shido, bye" said a disappointed Tohka, but she did understand.

As Shido fare well his wife and hanged up, he felt like an idiot for not checking if Tohka was aware of the symptoms that she would experience.

* * *

After work as Shido was at the front door of his house, as he was about to enter, the door suddenly opened as Reine walked out.

"Hi Shin, I came over as soon as you called, I told Tohka everything she needed to know during pregnancy and I also gave her some books that will help her"

"Thanks Reine for all your help"

Reine smiled at Shido for his gratitude

"Your welcome Shin, also we'll be monitoring Tohka so she doesn't accidentally set off any spacequakes"

"Thanks you've been a big help" thanked Shido.

"Also I let you know when I'll do the ultrasound in a few weeks to see how the baby is doing"

"Okay we'll make sure we be there" said Shido.

"Well see you in a few weeks Shin" said Reine.

"Okay see you then" said Shido as Reine walked away.

Shido entered the door as he saw Tohka at the living room sitting on the couch, as she was reading one of the books Reine gave her.

"Hey Tohka"

"Um... Shido" said Tohka as she had a doubtful look on her face.

"What's wrong Tohka" asked Shido with a concern look.

"Well all this stuff that Reine told me and what's on this book, I feel like an idiot, maybe I'm not ready to be a mother" said Tohka with a daughtful look.

"Tohka you didn't know, I'm the idiot for not telling you, and I know you'll make a great mother"

"You really think so?" asked Tohka as that put a smile on her face hearing those words from Shido.

"I know you will" said Shido kissing his wife on the cheek as he sat right next to her.

* * *

Seventeen weeks has past, now Shido and Tohka where on board the Fraxinus's medical facility, while Tohka was laying down a medical bed while Reine was placing the cold gel on Tohka's slightly enlarged belly, as Reine place the device on to look at the baby's growth rate. As they had a look the couple could see there unborn child as they listened to their child's heart beating, as the sound filled them with joy.

"Shido, the sound of our baby's heart beating is lovely" said Tohka with a pleased smile, as Shido felt the same.

"The baby is doing well, your child will grow up nice and health" said Reine pleased with the results.

As the couple was pleased to hear that the baby was health.

"Would you like to know the gender?" asked Reine.

"Yes please" said Tohka excitedly.

"It's a boy" answered Reine.

"Did you hear that Shido?! We're having a boy!" said Tohka with a pleased look.

"Yes I did" responded Shido as he had the same look as Tohka.

As they were done Reine asked Tohka.

"Tohka could you leave me with Shido for a moment, there's something I have to tell him" asked Reine.

"Okay" said Tohka leaving the two alone.

"What did you want to talk about Reine?"

"Shin how has been Tohka's mood lately?"

"Well except for her mood swings she's been doing fine, why?"

"We've been monitoring Tohka and strangely during her mood swings, they should've of affected her powers, but none of her powers were returning"

"What, then what's preventing it?" asked Shido.

"We theorize that the baby could be absorbing bits of Tohka's power" explained Reine.

"What does that mean?" asked Shido with a worried face.

"Nothing bad will happen to the baby, but we think the baby could possibly develop some of Tohka's powers, but we don't know if that is the case, I just thought I should let you know"

"Should I tell Tohka?" asked Shido.

"I don't think we should tell her when we don't know completely what is going on, so just enjoy the moments with Tohka and when the baby comes, but I promise you have nothing to worry about" reassured Reine.

"Thanks Reine" as Shido took Reine's word for it, but was a little bit worried about what Reine said as he did not know what would happen.

* * *

A few months has passed since the ultrasound and Tohka has gone through some of the stages of pregnancy like, her mood swings, vomiting, cramps and especially her craving which Ratatoskr helps with since Shido can't cover for Tohka's endless craving hunger, while buying the essentials for their unborn son. But after nine months Tohka was in labbour as she screamed as she was in great deal of pain like no other, as it felt like a basketball was coming out of her, as she destroyed anything close to her, Shido tried to comfort her as he was holding her hand, but she was crushing Shido's hand as felt the Tohka's tight grip as he was in agony, but he tried to ignore the pain and focus on Tohka.

"Okay Tohka your almost there" said Reine wearing a hospital suit and mask as she was doing the delivery.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO IT" screamed Tohka.

"Yes you… can Tohka" encouraged Shido as he did his best to hide the pain he was feeling from Tohka's grip.

"Okay Tohka I can see the head now, I need you to do one more push" asked Reine.

"Come on… Tohka yo… you can do it" encouraged Shido.

As Tohka did one more push, she screamed so loud, until the sound a infant crying was heard as the new-born was wrapped in a blanket, as Tohka held her son, as her tears of pain where turn into tears of joy.

"Shido he's beautiful" said Tohka with joy.

"Yes he is" smiled Shido, getting to see his son for the very first time, as their son cried for a little while before he settled down and went to sleep.

"When can he speak?" asked Tohka.

"Tohka, he can't speak until he is older" answered Shido.

"But I want him to call me mommy"

"You need to be patient Tohka, being a parent means you have to be patient"

"Okay"

As Tohka cradled her son in her arms as the two enjoy this happy day.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Well that's the end of that I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did if you did please review this and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I'll be continuing stories like these with the other Date A Live girl and please tell me who you want next to be shipped with Shido, and I have one more Tohka story called Tohka Motherhood before I do a new shipping story with one of the DAL girls.**

 **I was originally going to release it on the day when Shido first met Tohka, but things came up and I was unable to, and I am sorry that I haven't released it on the date I promised on. Also I'll be fixing mistakes on Tohka's Big Surprise April 20.**

 **Anyway bye (^V^)**


End file.
